One Call
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Satu percakapan telepon. Dua arah, dua konklusi. Sebuah fictogemino untuk Snape Day.


**Author's Note:**

Fanfic ini merupakan sebuah **fictogemino** alias _double-fiction_ alias fiksi kembar. Ya, ini fictogemino kedua saya setelah **Love Behind Lies** yang dulu itu. Jadi, buat yang belum tahu, fictogemino adalah sebuah _karya fiksi yang jika dibaca dari awal sampai akhir maupun dari akhir sampai awal tetap membentuk sebuah cerita yang utuh_. Pembaca bisa membacanya dari dua arah berbeda, dengan akhir yang berbeda pula.

**Pairing: JPLE **atau **SSLE**, tergantung dibaca dari mana.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling, dan saya tidak memanfaatkan fanfiksi ini untuk keuntungan material apa pun, _just for fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>One Call<strong>

_Harry Potter copyrights by __ J. K. Rowling_

_A double-fiction for __**Snape Day**_

* * *

><p>Ya, aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu. Namun panggilan telepon itu terus berlangsung, dan aku hanya diam. Lawan bicaraku juga rasanya takkan bicara lagi. Selama-lamanya.<p>

"Lily..."

Dan suaranya yang membelai telingaku itu, begitu menusuk hati rasanya. Sungguh.

"Ya, Sev."

"Jadi, kau tetap akan menikah dengan James Potter?"

Oh, apa lagi yang harus kukatakan untuk membuatnya yakin pada keputusanku? Apakah ia tidak mengerti keadaanku? Suasana hatiku, dan pilihanku yang sebenarnya?

"Tentu saja tidak, Sev, mana mungkin!"

Severus Snape meringis di seberang sana, dengan perubahan emosi yang tak bisa dijelaskan, dan mungkin takkan pernah bisa kujelaskan. "Kau yakin kau tidak sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

"Sev, aku tidak menginginkan_nya_ dan aku tidak ingin _dia_ mengganggu kehidupanku. Kau harus mengerti itu. Aku hanya... mencintai satu orang."

Aku tidak mencintai_nya_ dan untuk apa aku berpura-pura? Di masa seperti sekarang ini, semua orang tahu bahwa egoisme berperan paling penting dalam keberlangsungan hidup manusia. Aku sudah belajar untuk lebih mengutamakan diriku sendiri, di atas _apa pun_ dan _siapa pun_.

Jeda panjang lagi.

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun, dirimulah yang paling berhak memilih."

Lidahku kelu. "Maaf..."

Severus terdiam lama sekali, sampai telingaku panas, sebelum akhirnya berkata tiba-tiba, "_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_"

"A-apa?"

"Dengar, Lily," ujar Severus lambat-lambat. "Aku tahu ini tidak biasa—tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

Aku diam.

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?_"

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu lagi bertanya," sahutku, memejamkan mata. Severus Snape tentu tahu jelas apa jawabannya. Sungguh, ia tak perlu bertanya.

"Aku masih ragu-ragu untuk percaya," kata Severus, tegas dan membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kebenaran, dan _kau_, sebagai ahlinya, tahu betul bahwa aku tidak berbohong," ujarku.

"Adakah yang kau_sembunyikan_ dariku, Lily?"

"Kurasa tidak, Sev."

"Aku tidak main-main, Lily. Ini serius. Kau bercanda, ya?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, aku menghela napas. Berat.

"Kenapa?" Tampaknya ia tak percaya. Memang, rasanya sulit dipercaya, kan? Dari nadanya, aku tahu Severus ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar 'kenapa'.

"Severus, dengar. Aku tak menginginkan_nya_. Dan aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu."

Mungkin ini adalah percakapan telepon paling emosional yang pernah kualami. Sejak tadi tubuhku terasa dingin, terutama ujung-ujung jariku, yang membeku di gagang telepon. Severus—jelas ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku selalu mengenali getaran suaranya, sejak dulu.

"Aku mengandung anakmu, Sev," kataku tegas. "Ada _manusia_ di dalam rahimku."

Dan aku tahu dia pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. Bahkan Severus, orang yang paling dingin sedunia pun akan terperanjat jika diberikan kabar seperti ini...

"Apa?" Suara itu cukup keras untuk mengguncang gendang telingaku.

Aku menghela napas, merasa lebih berani, akhirnya, setelah mengungkapkannya.

"Severus Snape, aku hamil. Anakmu."

Hanya satu pernyataan dariku. _Satu_ pernyataan yang tampaknya mengubah dunia lawan bicaraku selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**(silakan mulai dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke awal)**

* * *

><p>...oke, ternyata mengetik ini menghabiskan waktu 2,5 jam. Dan ngetiknya bikin saya superpusing sampai rasanya pengen jedot-jedotin kepala ke aspal. Saya tahu fanfic ini sangat gak jelas dan kegalauannya digambarkan dengan sangat abstrak, tapi saya nggak sanggup lagi mikir lebih lanjut. =A=<p>

Iya, jadi kalau fic ini dibaca dari atas, ceritanya Lily nolak James dan mengakui kalau dia cinta sama Snape, dan bahkan ternyata udah hamil anak Snape. Tapi kalau dibaca dari bawah, ceritanya Lily hamil anak Snape dan nggak menginginkan anak itu, karena dia maunya nikah sama James. Tapi berhubung penjelasannya superaneh, saya maklum kalo yang baca malah pada bingung. =A= #dilemparinbatu

Oh iya, saya pengen ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada **kuroliv** karena telah menyebarluaskan gaya fiksi seperti ini via challenge Infantrum. Saya nggak nyangka lho peminatnya ternyata banyak, dan setelah fictogemino gaje pertama saya tahun 2010 lalu, ternyata sekarang sudah banyak yang mencoba membuat fictogemino. Bahagia rasanya! Ayo rame-rame pada bikiiiin! :D

Dan sekali lagi, **selamat ulang tahun, Severus Snape!**


End file.
